A Life of Significance
by Elephanza
Summary: Follow the lives of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi if Anakin didn't turn to the Dark Side! What will happen to the galaxy with The Chosen One still devoted to the light? Starts during ROTS. AU.
1. Chapter 1 - The Sith Lord

**A/N: This is my take on what would happen if Anakin never turned to the dark side, as requested by ElviraWhovianPadawan128. No copyright infringement intended. Some of the dialogue is the same as in ROTS, because I chronicle the key events leading up to Anakin's turn.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

Chapter 1: The Sith Lord

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment." Mace Windu meant business. Even someone unskilled in the Force could sense Anakin's inner turmoil. Conflicting emotions swirled around his body like a whirlwind. He and the council had been tracking the hidden Sith Lord's whereabouts for years. Now they had him.

"I must go, Master." Anakin was afraid, but wanted to be there when Mace arrested Palpatine. He knew the chancellor better than any Jedi. He was more powerful than any Jedi. Anakin knew he should be there. He knew Palpatine wouldn't go down without a fight. At the same time, Anakin wondered if he wanted Palpatine to go down at all.

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here." Mace's words did not allow room for argument.

"Yes, Master," replied Anakin, seething with disgust. _So Master Windu doesn't already trust me?_ he thought. _He has to see the Sith Lord for himself first?_ This thought angered Anakin to the core. All of these years of dutiful service to the Order and Master Windu still questioned his loyalty.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return." With that, Mace was off.

"Yes, Master," whispered Anakin. He stomped back into the Temple, to his assigned post.

Giving Anakin time alone to think was the worst thing Mace could have done. First, Anakin thought about Mace's remarks. They continued to infuriate him. The Council had made him spy on the chancellor, violating the ethics of the Jedi Code. Then, they wouldn't even let him participate in his arrest. Anakin's thoughts drifted to Padmé. Intoxicating Padmé. Sweet Padmé. Bold Padmé. Padmé the Senator, Padmé the wife, Padmé the _mother_. Throughout his entire life, Anakin's visions had never failed to materialize. He could not let Padmé die. Not now, not ever. Could Chancellor Palpatine really save his wife from dying? Did anyone have that power?

Anakin concentrated on remembering all his dealings with the Chancellor. His first words to nine-year-old Anakin had been, "We will watch your career with great interest," after the young boy had destroyed the Trade Federation's Naboo blockade base. Through the years, Palpatine had complemented him endlessly and developed a strong rapport with him. Anakin never questioned the Chancellor's authenticity but instead readily accepted the praise. It was more praise than Obi-Wan ever bestowed on him. He deserved it.

Anakin's mind raced to his recent encounter with the Chancellor Palpatine. The conversation had begun simply to alert the leader that Obi-Wan had made contact with General Grievous. Instead, Palpatine had talked of the dark side of the Force. The esteemed leader has revealed his affiliation with the Sith Order! Palpatine was the Sith Lord, who had been living and working under the Jedi's noses for years. Anakin had had the chance to kill him, but refused. He liked to think he refused because it wasn't the Jedi way to kill anyone, other than in self-defense. Palpatine had not threatened him. Deep down, Anakin knew that he did not spare Palpatine's life because he wanted to obey the Jedi Code. He _needed_ Palpatine if Padmé were to have any chance of survival. So, he had turned him into the Council, knowing that they would not kill a man without a trial.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a disturbance in the Force. He could still feel a powerful connection to Anakin Skywalker, though they were no longer Master and Apprentice. He knew Anakin was struggling. Right now the Jedi Master was on the planet Utapau. He was hanging over the edge of the cliff. Within a split second, General Grievous would throw him over the edge, using some ruthless tactic Obi-Wan couldn't fathom. Anakin's desperation propelled Obi-Wan to focus. He summoned the Force around him, allowing its strength to enter his bones. He summoned Grievous' nearby blaster and it flew into his hand. Without a second thought he blasted the mechanical Separatist's beating heart. Grievous was gone.

There was no time to waste. Obi-Wan headed to a clone starship and immediately took off. From the air, he contacted He contacted the Jedi temple to let them know Grievous had been destroyed. Then, he commanded his troops to continue their fighting. He was somewhat confident that the skilled clones could hold their own now that Grievous was out of the picture.

Obi-Wan always saw through his obligations until the end, but this time was different. He had to get to Anakin.

"Anakin, are you there?" he barked into his comlink. His voice radiated distress. No answer.

He knew the young Jedi was in trouble. This trouble was the deep and personal kind that only someone who had known Anakin for fourteen years could sense. With all the pressure put on him in the past few months, Obi-Wan worried he might be too late. Since worry wasn't doing him any good, he focused on summoning the Force to keep him calm.

As he grew closer to reaching the Deep Core of the galaxy, Obi-Wan tried to make contact with Mace Windu, one of the few Council Members still on Coruscant. He did not pick up.

Anakin jogged down the halls of the Galactic Senate building, until he came to Chancellor Palpatine's office. Master Windu and the Council Members had taken too long. Anakin knew something had gone awry. He burst through the doors and gasped in horror. Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin lay slain on the floor. He ran towards the sounds of a fight coming from the next room. There, Master Windu was pointing his violet lightsaber at the Chancellor, who had no weapon.

"You are under arrest, My Lord," Mace Windu said.

Anakin hurried over. For the first time in his life, he couldn't move. He couldn't even raise his lightsaber.

Palpatine turned toward him. "Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

Mace Windu gritted his teeth. "You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . . "

But the Chancellor wasn't finished yet. "No! No! You will die!" He raised his arms. Electric blue currents sprang from his hands. Mace Windu tried to deflect them with his lightsaber.

The two men accused each other of being a traitor. They yelled and countered each other, and appealed to Anakin for help. Anakin didn't know what to believe. Master Windu hadn't trusted him. Palpatine had been loyal.

"I am your pathway to power. I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him!" cried the Chancellor weakly. Anakin jolted awake at Palpatine's words.

A thought came to him. _If Palpatine was lying about his identity as a Sith, was he also lying about saving Padmé? Just to get me to join the Sith Order?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Choices

A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback on Chapter 1! Please keep it up, thanks a lot:)

Enjoy Chapter 2.

Chapter 2 – Choices

Obi-Wan flew over the Jedi Temple. As he approached, he spotted something in the distance. It was Anakin's starfighter, docked at the Senate building.

The Jedi Master changed course and landed masterfully on the same landing platform. He channeled the Force around him for guidance. He decided to call Anakin's comlink once more, as he had no idea where to go.

"Anakin, pick up! Where are you?" Silence again.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's comlink buzzed, the sound of an incoming message. "Yes! Anakin?" he shouted into the device with great urgency.

However, it was not Anakin's voice on the other end. "Master…Kenobi. This is … Fisto." The voice was weak and fading, pausing to draw one final breath. "Chancellor… Palpatine… is …the Sith." The sound of a comlink falling to the floor assaulted Obi-Wan's ears.

He broke off into a run towards the Chancellor's office. He didn't think. He acted completely on instinct. He wasn't even sure he'd been to the chancellor's office before but it didn't matter. Now he rounded the hallways like he had traveled them his entire life. He sprinted through the open door, passing three slain Jedi on the floor. His heart lurched, and silently thanked Master Fisto for the warning. He scooped up two of the fallen lightsabers. Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber was still on Utapau, after he had dropped it during his battle with General Grievous. Normally, Obi-Wan would have chuckled at the fact that he had committed the most fatal error of a Jedi, one that he had chided Anakin on numerous times. Not now. He continued on, propelled only by the Force. Arriving at the innermost room, Obi-Wan unintentionally gasped at what he saw.

Palpatine's office had become a battleground. This was perhaps the most defining moment of the Clone Wars, being fought in the very room that symbolized civility and order. Mace Windu lay drained on the edge of the shattered bay window, no weapon in hand. The Jedi Master was weak, but alive. Obi-Wan tossed him one of the lightsabers. But neither Jedi could interrupt the battle that was taken place.

The Supreme Chancellor stood atop his desk, violet lightsaber in hand, and gritted his teeth. His face was covered in thick wrinkles that made him look three hundred years old. But the real focal point of the duel was Anakin Skywalker. He radiated fierceness that Obi-Wan had never seen in any being before. It was angrier than any Sith and calmer than any Jedi. It seemed like Anakin hated Palpatine more than anything, but was reluctant to land the killing blow that Obi-Wan knew he was more than capable of.

Suddenly, Anakin stumbled backward on the waxy surface of the black desk. He landed with a thud on the ground. Palpatine's reflexes were unexplainably fast. He used the advantage of the high ground to blast Anakin with lightning. Anakin growled with pain.

""You underestimate the power of the Dark Side!" the Chancellor howled with delight. "You made the wrong choice, and now you will pay!"

Mace and Obi-Wan made eye contact. Now was their chance to act. Palpatine could not continue to zap Anakin, and fight a lightsaber battle on two fronts. The gruesome Sith battled Mace with one hand, while blue electric current still blasted Anakin from his other hand.

Obi-Wan called on the Force for help. He used an old Jedi technique to make his breathing silent, and his presence virtually unnoticeable to the others in the room. He couldn't look at what he was about to do. Despite all the killing he had commanded and performed himself in the Clone Wars, he had never enjoyed any of it. He closed his eyes and thrust his lightsaber forward. It sliced through Palapatine's back and into his heart. The lightning stopped shooting from his fingers. He released Mace's lightsaber. Palpatine dropped to the floor.

Mace, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, stood in the foyer of Palpatine's office, solemn expressions on all their faces. Three of the most esteemed Jedi Masters had just been slaughtered by the very Sith Lord who had been living right under their noses for years. The Sith Lord had now been eliminated, but at what cost?

They sent out an urgent message alert to the holoprojector of Master Yoda, who was still on Kashyyyk. He flickered, and began to speak.

"Felt it, I have. What has happened?" the Grand Master's tone was one of caution and alarm.

Mace felt he should take charge. "Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord. Before he died, he…" The usually stoic Mace's voice caught in his throat. He couldn't bear to explain what had happened to his contemporaries. Instead, he picked up the projector and showed Yoda the scene.

"Terrible is the damage caused by the Dark Side." Yoda whispered. "Return to Coruscant at once, I will. Honor these Masters together, we must."

"And what of the Chancellor?" Anakin asked. He didn't know how Yoda would want to dispose of a Sith, as it had never been done before.

"A proper funeral, we will give him. All life is sacred, bound together by the Living Force, it is. Even the most evil beings are tied to the purest ones."

Anakin didn't agree with Yoda, but he held his tongue.

Obi-Wan marveled at the Grand Master's ability to keep a level head in times like this.

"When I return, discuss your next mission, we will. Uncover all of Palpatine's secret intentions, the Jedi must, and expose his identity to the Senate." Yoda's hologram flickered out.

Mace turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Let's get cleaned up and wait for Yoda to return. Anakin, your alerting me to Chancellor's identity saved many lives."

Anakin bowed softly towards Master Windu. He was still in shock of Palpatine's death. Though the Sith had attacked him and killed Jedi Masters, Anakin only had one looming though on his mind, _What will happen to Padmé?_

"And…I am glad you disobeyed my orders."

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked to their quarters in the Jedi Temple. Finally, Obi-Wan broke the silence. "I can't say how happy I am to see you alive," he said in a rare display of tenderness. He gripped Anakin's upper arm and looked through his blue, glassy eyes into Anakin's hard ones. This man was his brother.

Anakin was angry at himself more than anything. His anger at Obi-Wan for making him spy on the Chancellor seemed like it happened light years ago. Now, he felt nothing but gratitude towards his former master. "I feel like an idiot, Obi-Wan. I thought Palpatine actually admired my skills as a Jedi. I confided in him and… he deceived me."'

"He deceived us all," said Obi-Wan wistfully.

"Yes, but I was closest to him," Anakin countered. "He used my worst fears against me and tried to get me to join the Sith. In the end, I knew his was lying, but I came so close!" Anakin's voice heaved. Normally one to quell his feelings, Anakin needed Obi-Wan now. He felt weak and worn. He felt like a child.

"And what are your worst fears, Anakin?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of the victims of the recent attacks in Brussels. I give thanks that many people will have the opportunity to reunite with loved ones, like the characters in this chapter. But many can't, and I pray for their friends and families. With them I stand in solidarity.**

 **A note about the story: Siri Tachi lives in my AU, because why not? I love her and she's a lot of fun to write**. **Please enjoy! Thanks to all who have left feedback thus far. Your reviews inspire me to post chapters faster.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Secrets

"Padmé." Anakin breathed her name, his voice quavering in concern. He stood with Obi-Wan in the Jedi Temple, right outside his quarters. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I must go to her."

Obi-Wan hesitated. He wanted Anakin to stay. The younger Jedi was on the verge of opening up to him. Heart-to-heart talks were virtually nonexistent between the pair. It was difficult to let this moment slip by. But for now, he thought that the best course of action would be to give Anakin some space. Padmé should know he was safe.

"All right, Anakin, but carry your comlink with you at all times. And make sure it's turned _on_. Master Yoda will be arriving shortly."

Anakin changed direction, hustling down the hall. "Right. I will."

"Can we continue this discussion later?" Obi-Wan called out.

But Anakin was already gone.

Anakin arrived at Padmé's senatorial apartment suite in record time. He didn't bother knocking. Threepio was startled at the intrusion.

"Oh, Master Anakin, what an unexpected surprise!" he exclaimed. Just then, Padmé emerged from the next room.

"Anakin." She ran to him and they embraced. "I was so worried about you. What's going on? How are you?"

"Padmé," Anakin finally exhaled. He didn't know that he had been holding his breath. He lovingly caressed her plump stomach. Then he proceeded to inform his wife of the Chancellor's identity as a Sith Lord. She looked horrified as he recounted the deaths of Jedi Masters and Darth Sidious' plea for Anakin to join the Sith Order.

"The Dark Side?" Padmé gasped. "Why would he do such a thing? Throughout the time I knew him, the Chancellor seemed just like any other politician." She paused. "I never told you this because of your rapport with him, but he has been making many changes to the constitution in the past few months, as if he wanted to dismantle the Republic."

"He did, Padmé. He wanted to rule it all. Although he is gone, he has left the galaxy in ruins. War is still raging. Who knows how many people working for him are still out there? That's what the Jedi hope to find out." Anakin leaned in close to his wife's face, almost touching her forehead. "I just want you and the baby to be safe. How have you been feeling?"

"We will be fine, Anakin," Padmé reassured him. "How about you and me go to the Temple med center together, to ease your mind? Perhaps your dreams had something to do with the presence of the Dark Side. Now that the Chancellor is…out of the picture…they might go away."

Anakin's throat caught at the mention of his nightmares, but he pushed down the fear. He wanted to enjoy every spare moment he had with his wife. "You know, you're beginning to talk like a Jedi," he teased. His hands already engulfing her waist, he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. She managed a small smile as she returned the kiss.

* * *

Obi-Wan decided to take Anakin's lead, and go unwind from the morning's events with a…friend. Siri Tachi would find out about the morning's events soon enough. Why not hear about it straight from Obi-Wan? He tried her comlink.

"Siri, are you at the Temple?" he spoke into the device.

A reply came in a few moments. "Yes, I just landed. I'm walking to the med center now." Siri was a skilled star fighter pilot. Her work to defend the Republic had been essential in many Clone Wars battles so far. "What's up, Kenobi? Haven't heard your voice in a while."

Obi-Wan tried to mask his excitement. "I'll meet you there." He was finally going to reconnect with Siri, his old friend from their Padawan days. With the Clone Wars raging, barely saw each other every few months.

Obi Wan jogged through the hallways. When he spotter Siri, he quickly slowed his pace, hoping she wouldn't notice. She walked purposefully, blond hair whipping behind her; black unisuit tattered but still shiny. She smiled at him despite the huge gash running through her forehead.

"Oh, Force, Siri!" he cried. Instinctively, he reached out to touch her forehead. She winced, and he quickly tore his hand away.

"Oh, stop, Obi-Wan," she grabbed his wrist and gently pushed it away from her face. "It's just a scratch. What's going on? You sounded worried on the comlink. Aren't you supposed to be with your squadron on Utapau?"

"I had no idea you were so good at keeping up with my engagements." He smiled, more than pleased to see her again, but reluctant to tell her the news of what happened.

He couldn't tell if Siri was blushing or if the redness on her cheeks were scars of combat. "Just tell me what happened," she demanded.

They walked down the halls together, as he brought her up to date on the recent happenings: from Grievous' defeat, to sensing Anakin's distress, to Kit Fisto's warning. He took a breath before he got to the part about killing Darth Sidious.

Siri looked at him sympathetically. As he told the story, she was at a loss for words. She was relieved that the Sith Lord had been eliminated, she saw the pain in his eyes; the pain that came whenever Obi-Wan was forced to kill a being. Hating to see him like this, she decided to try and lighten him up with humor.

"Wow, that's two Sith Lords, Kenobi. Impressive. And we thought they were extinct."

He looked down at his shoes and strained a smirk. They were outside the med center now. He took her hands in his. "So you see, we must discover the motive behind Palpatine's quest for power, and dismantle any plans that he set in motion. Master Yoda is on his way to the Temple now. When gives us our mission, I want you to be involved," Obi-Wan told Siri.

"You can't keep me from getting involved," she replied. "I'll just get this taken care of first," she motioned to her wounded head.

"I'll wait with you," he said.

As they opened the door, they saw two familiar faces in the waiting room. Anakin Skywalker and a very pregnant Senator Padmé Amidala.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Comfort of Friends

**Chapter 4 – The Comfort of Friends**

 **A/N: Hi everyone, thanks so much for your follows, faves, and reviews. I do thrive on your feedback, so keep it up. Thanks for bearing with a few chapters of talking. I promise, this story is not finished with being an action story, so stay tuned.**

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to see Anakin and Padme together. He wasn't surprised to see them holding hands. Any passerby could see the chemistry between them, and the infatuation reflected in their eyes. But Padmé's condition startled him. He glanced at Siri, who slightly knew about the relationship between the Jedi and Senator. Her features displayed the same stupefied reaction. Obi-Wan couldn't speak. But he had to. No one else was.

"Anakin, Senator Amidala, is everything alright?" asked Obi-Wan. Anakin eyed his master with a scathing but embarrassed look, as if to say, _Did you really just ask that question?_

"What I mean to say is, are you hurt?" The Jedi Master amended his words. Anakin had just endured some powerful charges of energy directed to him by Palpatine. He conveniently avoided bringing up the bantha in the room.

Padmé was always one to talk her way out of a tricky spot. She seemed to swallow whatever embarrassment she harbored and replied, "We're both fine, Obi-Wan. I thought it would be best to be examined by a Jedi Healer."

"Ah." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, can I talk to you outside?"

The younger man looked hesitant, but Padmé gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and an affirming gaze. Anakin stood up, exaggerating his effort with a sigh, like he shouldn't have to explain himself.

Siri sat down next to Padmé. "We can wait for a healer together," she said gently. _Finally, she speaks_ , Obi-Wan thought.

The hallway of the Jedi temple was hardly a place to make a scene. In fact, the Jedi were not beings to make scenes. Obi-Wan reminded himself of this. Anakin didn't need to be provoked right now.

Anakin was angry at Obi-Wan for finding out his secret early. Sure, he hadn't planned on when to tell him about Padmé's pregnancy, or if he would ever tell him, but it certainly wasn't _now_. Not when the dreams were ripe in his mind. Dreams of agony, dreams of death, dreams of suffering. But Anakin decided right then not to lash out at his former Master. Obi-Wan hadn't caused the dreams. He would have to get through this conversation with as few words as possible. He was ready to take the scolding, ready to be reprimanded on the strictest terms, by the one Jedi he knew always followed the Code.

"Congratulations." Anakin was roused from his thoughts. Had he heard Obi-Wan correctly? He looked at his friend quizzically.

"That's right, Anakin," Obi-Wan continued. "Fatherhood is a miraculous reason to celebrate. But I can't help but notice you are not too happy about the situation."

Stunned was an understatement for Anakin's current feeling. No scolding? For once, Obi-Wan had said the right thing. An inviting remark, that made Anakin feel at home talking to him. Had his teacher really changed so much, changed into a being with emotions? Had Anakin been too jealous to notice this change?

"Not happy? Obi-Wan, I've always wanted to be a father, the father that I never had. But you know of my visions, how they always come to pass. I have had visions of Padmé's…death." Anakin began to pour out his feelings and relay the story of Palpatine's deception to Obi-Wan, his secret marriage, and his greatest fear. Once it was all out in the open, Anakin hesitated. It was the first time he had spilled his guts to Obi-Wan. Yet it was also the first time that Obi-Wan seemed to understand. No longer master and apprentice, Obi-Wan treated him as a man.

Anakin hesitated when he was finished, and then said, "I _will_ raise this child. I am ready to be expelled from the Jedi Order."

 _Anakin has truly grown up_ , Obi-Wan marveled. Could it be that he was too close to see this change from boy to man during the Clone Wars? Or, not close enough? Had he been too busy trying to be a father that he had forgotten to be a friend?

Obi-Wan remembered a time when he wasn't sure he would ever become a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon had been reluctant to take him as a Padawan. Twelve-year-old Obi-Wan had been sent to the agri-corps to be a farmer. It was the lowest and most boring work a young Jedi hopeful could think of. Eventually he realized that being a good person was more important than Knighthood. When he let go of what he wanted most, he found peace.

This reminded him of Anakin's current situation. His not-so-young apprentice was able to let go of what he worked his whole life for, a true sign of maturity.

"After their suspicions about the Chancellor were fulfilled, I have begun to trust the Jedi again. I do not want to leave, but I am ready to assume responsibility for my actions." Anakin said firmly.

It broke Obi-Wan's heart to see Anakin have to make this choice. A feeling from his past began to resurface; a whisper that told him the Code was unfair. He silently vowed to help his brother not have to make this choice.

"I will keep your secret until we figure out how best to deal with this situation." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Now, we best check on Padmé, shall we?"

A small smile crept its way across Anakin's face. They both walked inside, and found the room where Padmé was being examined.

"I'll leave you two alone," Obi-Wan said as he shut the door. He strode away to find Siri's room and get some bacta for his own wounds.

When Padmé and Anakin were alone, they looked at each other. "What happened?" they said in unison. "You first," Anakin insisted. "I can't wait another minute."

Padmé hesitated. Sitting on the examination table, swinging her feet, she looked younger than twenty-eight. "The good news is, the pregnancy is going well. I am fine, Anakin, you can rest easy."

Anakin saw something else in her eyes that told him it wasn't fine. "Then what is it?"

"How would you feel about two children?" Padmé asked.

Her comment was so funny, that Anakin had to stifle a laugh. " _Two_? Don't you think you should deliver this one safely first?"

"It's twins, Ani."

Anakin stared blankly in front of him. Then, the gravity of what his wife said hit him like a ton of bricks. He enveloped her in his arms and buried his face in her back. She felt cold and afraid.

Suddenly, a red light began to flash in the room: an emergency alert. His comlink buzzed, and Yoda's voice flickered to life. He was back. "Report to the Temple at once, you must," Yoda said. Anakin looked at Padmé. He did not want to leave her, but his duty as a Jedi was not finished. He was ready for one last mission.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and have a Happy Easter!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Allies

**A/N: Thank you all for your support! I am so thankful for all of you who are reading this and providing feedback. Enjoy this little bonus chapter before Easter!**

Chapter 5 – Allies

The Jedi Council chamber was eerily empty. Master Yoda had returned from Kashyyyk, but three council members were gone. And they weren't coming back. Four council members were off-planet commanding their clone squadrons. They were streaming into the temple via hologram. This left Mace, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda.

Immediately, Yoda turned on his comlink and called some of his most trusted Jedi Masters to listen in on the meeting, including Siri Tachi.

"Found the elusive Sith Lord, the Jedi have. One with the Force, he has become. Our goal must now be uncovering his hidden plans for the Galaxy," spoke the green Jedi Master.

"We must act quickly," Mace Windu added. "As we do not know what Chancellor Palpatine was going to do next. We know that he was storing files inside a data pad. One Jedi team will work to uncover this data pad. Finally, another will question the senators and systems that were closest to the Chancellor."

"What about us? What can we do?" Plo Koon shouted above the din of battle.

"Ah, the Clone Wars," Yoda pondered. "Rage on they still do. Ending, they soon will be. Grievous is no more."

"It is important that we do not cause alarm," Mace continued. "The Jedi in the field must continue their duty. For the time being, the Separatists cannot know the Republic is shattered. That might spark more systems to rally to their cause."

Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and the other council members abroad nodded in agreement.

"But the Republic's not shattered!" Anakin almost yelled. He shuttered at the thought of another chancellor being elected rashly. "There are still plenty of senators who are loyal to democracy." He should know; his wife was one of them.

"Which brings us to mission assignments. Anakin, if you're so interested in the political side of this mission, perhaps you should assemble the senators." Mace suggested.

"Gladly…with one request, if I may. That a senator work closely on this investigation…Senator Amidala." It was a risk, Anakin knew, and it might cause suspicion, but it was the only way to remain close to Padmé. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her alone during her pregnancy.

Anakin continued emphatically, "Her career in politics had spanned nearly a decade, and she knows virtually every senator on Coruscant."

Mace raised an eyebrow. "She _has_ always been loyal to the Jedi's cause. All right, we will allow it." He glanced at Yoda, who had remained oddly quiet throughout the exchange.

"As far as the data pad analysis, we thought someone experienced should head it." Mace looked in Obi-Wan's direction. "Someone whose dealings with the Sith might make him attuned to their pattern of thinking."

Obi-Wan realized that everyone was looking at him. "Me?" Then he realized that he had dealt with the Sith more than anyone in the room, except maybe Yoda. He heard stifled laugh erupt from the comlink. _Siri_ , he thought. _I'll get her for this_.

"I'll help him. I've just returned from a piloting mission that resulted in a Republic victory. And I do have some experience with hijacking." Siri's voice crackled through the comlink.

"Decided their roles for us, the Jedi have. Report to me directly your findings, during every step of this mission, you will. Vital to the future of the Republic, you are. May the Force be with you." Yoda disconnected contact with everyone, and looked at the remaining three Jedi sitting before him.

"Done well, you have, in eliminating darkness. Every confidence I have that you will be successful now."

Mace turned to Anakin. A mixture of humility, grace, and strength shined through his dark eyes. "For saving my life, and uncovering the identity of the Sith, the Council bestows on you the rank of Master."

With that, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker bowed and headed to his next mission.

* * *

Never in his wildest dreams had Anakin thought he would be working with his wife on a Jedi mission. But it made him more focused and comfortable having her by his side. Her company did not distract him from the task at hand. As Padmé and Anakin began the arduous task of interviewing each senator, they soon discovered that no one was talking. Even with the help of Padmé's trusted team of loyalists, like Senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organa, information was hard to come by. Whoever was in league with Palpatine was not giving them any hints. They were still more afraid of a dead Sith Lord more than a living, breathing Jedi Master.

Now, Padmé and Anakin were taking a break. They sat on the couch in Padmé's apartment. Anakin had not slept in two days and needed to refresh in order to think clearly.

"It's time to talk this through logically." Padmé announced.

"Yes. Let's." Anakin chuckled and grabbed her hand. He was amused by his wife's matter-of-fact persistence and captivated by her effortless beauty. She wore a free flowing, wispy dress the colors of a Naboo sunset.

"I'm serious, Ani. Now, Palpatine was a Sith Lord his entire life?"

He tried to suppress his boyish grin. "Well, I don't know about his entire _life_ , but for quite a long time, yes."

"Which means he was a Sith at the time of the Naboo invasion," she continued.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"And who invaded Naboo?"

"The Trade Federation." Anakin stopped. "You don't think…" He pondered the gravity of the proposed connection.

"It just seems too much of a coincidence, doesn't it? And the Trade Federation senators are conveniently off-planet." Padme's grip loosened. She brought her hand to her neck, like she was going to be sick.

Anakin gently placed a hand over her stomach. "I hope our children turn out to be as smart as you." Padmé blushed. Anakin leaned in for a kiss.

"Anakin, we must go and tell the others."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri were in the Chancellor's office, searching for his hidden data pad. They had gone through all the rooms to no avail, and now they were in the large red room with the bay window: the room where Obi-Wan had killed him two days earlier. The desk still bore the scuffmarks of the Sith Lord's shoes. A piece of wood had burned off from Anakin dropping his lightsaber. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Too many horrible memories.

Siri could sense every emotion passing through Obi-Wan. Their months apart only strengthened their bond. She felt that he was on edge. She searched faster and faster.

"You know, the desk is the most obvious place to store one's files," Obi-Wan commented.

"Well, you know, the Sith aren't exactly know for their common sense." Siri opened each drawer and emptied its contents. Just a bunch of useless odds and ends. Finally, in the bottom drawer, she saw a small keypad in the back.

"Look at this, Obi-Wan. It's some kind of passcode. What do you suppose the combination is?"

"If I had to guess, it would be Naboo's seat in the Senate. It's the 596th chair. He had this same desk from when he was a Senator, you know." Obi-Wan said matter-of-factly.

Wide-eyed, Siri punched those numbers in. Suddenly, a secret drawer opened and a mechanical arm popped out, clutching a data pad.

"Well, would you look at that!" Siri couldn't contain her smile. She leaned over and kissed Obi-Wan's cheek. He blushed deeper than the color of the walls. After all of these years, she sill knew how to make him weak at the knees.

"Let's have a look," he said. Palpatine's files showed no suspicion. They contained everything that a Supreme Chancellor should keep track of: government records, reports, and speeches. But a folder caught Obi-Wan's eye. It was simply titled "66." Inside was a single document with a single sentence: "See Senatorial data pad on Naboo."

 **Thanks a lot for reading! Please leave a review** **J**


	6. Chapter 6 - Layers

Chapter 6 – Layers

 **A/N: To all who have supported and faithfully reviewed, you are the best! Thanks again to ElviraWhovianPadawan128 for requesting this story, it's really taken on a life of its own. Have a great day and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Senators are given their own personal data pad when they are elected," Padmé explained to Anakin. They were inside Anakin's star fighter, on their way to Naboo. The Council had suggested travelling on a large transport with many passengers, so as to blend in. But Anakin had refused. He was determined to get to Naboo as quickly as possible and be done with this mission. However, making the voyage in a ship that screamed "Jedi" was much more dangerous. It made them an easy target for any wandering Separatists.

"Every two years, they exchange their data pads for the latest model. If they are promoted, they also turn in their data pad for a new one." Padme's voice wavered. "It appears the chancellor didn't follow these rules."

"He _was_ the rules." Anakin said. "As chancellor, he had no one to answer to but himself." At this, he inwardly shuttered.

Anakin reached over into the pilots seat and brushed back a wisp of Padmé's long brown hair. The one-person cabin was a little crammed but Anakin liked it that way. "I'm glad we are going back to Naboo. You can prepare the babies' room there. Just like you wanted." He pushed down the images from his nightmares, and tried to focus on the healer's assurance of Padmé's healthy pregnancy.

Padmé smiled. "I am excited for that and to see my family again. I can't wait to tell Ryoo and Pooja that they will soon have new cousins." She looked at her husband who was lost in her eyes. "Will you concentrate on flying the ship instead of me?" she joked.

They were nearing the planet when the star fighter's sensors picked up a foreign presence. Suddenly, blaster fire rung out on each side of the fighter, shaking the cabin. Padmé gripped the seat. Anakin burst into action. He looped, dived, and barked orders to Artoo. Anakin prepared to fire back when Padmé said, "We don't want to bring the war to Naboo!"

"Then we'll just have to lose them before we enter!" Anakin yelled above the clamor.

Artoo beeped something and Padmé read the translation. "He said, 'Head to the moons,'" she reported.

"Good thinking, R2!" Anakin darted over to the third moon of Naboo. He timed his moves perfectly. In one swift motion he let the next blast hit his tail in a spot that could surely be repaired. Then, he dropped into one of the moon's craters.

"Artoo, grenade!" commanded the newly promoted Jedi Master. Artoo shot a grenade far away from the ship. To their pursuer, Anakin's starship would appear to have blown up. They waited a little while, and then continued on their journey.

"Separatists?" Padmé asked.

"Hard to say. Definitely not a friend of the Jedi," Anakin replied. He was still tingling from the adrenalin. He looked at Padmé and lovingly placed a hand on her stomach. Through the Force, he felt one of the babies' heartbeats become one with his. His wife was a strong woman. She had kept her cool during the entire ordeal. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she placed her hand over his. "I just think that the Council should have informed the Senate of Grievous' death and had them vote on whether to continue the war. I am sure they would have agreed to stop it."

"What good would it do to vote to stop a war? The Separatists would still attack, and the Republic wouldn't be defending itself," said Anakin. "Besides, the war will only be over when the droid armies are deactivated. They are all being controlled from a single power source. We hope that Palpatine's data pad will hold the location of the Separatist base."

* * *

Obi-Wan was grateful to be back in his quarters. He hadn't slept in three days straight. But he was also feeling helpless. He knew he should be by Anakin's side working on this mission, like old times. That's why he had offered to accompany Anakin and Padmé on their excursion to Naboo. Siri had readily agreed to come as well. The more Jedi searching for the missing data pad, the better. But, stubborn as ever, Anakin had vehemently declined. Only Obi-Wan knew why. Padmé would be ready to give birth any week now. He wanted to be alone with his wife and family.

Family. Thinking of the word brought a tear to Obi-Wan's eye. He wasn't supposed to know the meaning of that word, but he did. His family had nothing to do with blood-related ties, but had everything to do with love. Through the years, people in his life had shown him the love and support of a family. First there was his best friend Bant, Garen, and Reeft (when he wasn't eating). Then came Qui-Gon. If anyone had a familial bond with Obi-Wan, it was his master. Their Force-bond was unmatched, but so was their human bond. They had both seen the man inside each other, not just the Jedi. Obi-Wan had seen Qui-Gon fall in love, and vice versa. Next, there was Anakin. The two had been drawn together by Qui-Gon, but had developed a bond all their own. They were brothers, in Obi-Wan's eyes. Soon everything would change. Anakin may be expelled from the Jedi Order.

As Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep, he contemplated these things. He wondered what would happen to Anakin, the Jedi Order, and the Republic. He pictured Anakin living life as a father on Naboo. The pristine lake glistened as his children swam in it. He threw them up in the air. Obi-Wan could hear their giggles as if he was right there. Sounds of birds chirping and waterfalls rushing filled the air. It was a blissful existence. But it wasn't the life of service Anakin was destined for.

His dream drastically changed course. A bearded, long-haired figure appeared on the shore. He was outlined in a blue, glimmering light. Suddenly, Obi-Wan was present in the dream. The figure turned around to look at him. It was Qui-Gon.

"Master," Obi-Wan could hardly breathe. Qui-Gon looked so peaceful and radiant.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. Thank you for meeting with me." Qui-Gon's voice was sure and steady.

Obi-Wan didn't know what that meant. He hadn't chosen to meet with Qui-Gon, but he was glad that they were together.

"Many things are changing, Master. I am uncertain of the future. And I am worried for my Padawan."

"You have done well with him, Obi-Wan. He came dangerously close to the Dark Side of the Force."

Obi-Wan momentarily held his breath. "Yes. And now he faces another decision. Not as physically dangerous, but much more heartbreaking."

"Ah, Obi-Wan, perhaps this is where you are wrong. Perhaps it is not a decision he faces. Anakin may not have to choose." Qui-Gon's mouth curved into a small smile, and he disappeared.

"Don't leave, Master." Obi-Wan looked around. Anakin was still frolicking in the lake with his children. Obi-Wan delighted in watching them play, even if he could only see their backs. Then, Anakin turned to face him. But the man was not Anakin at all. It was Obi-Wan.


	7. Chapter 7 - Vengeance

Chapter 7 – Vengeance

Anakin and Padmé had landed safely on Naboo. They were now standing outside Padmé's parents' home. Her mother, Jobal Naberrie, opened the door. She had on an apron with flecks of dough on it.

"Padmé," Jobal's face spread into an delighted smile. "Anakin! We weren't expecting you."

"Would you rather us go to a hotel?" Anakin asked.

Jobal rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course not. Come on in! You're just in time for our evening meal. I'll set two more plates. Ruwee! Sola! Padmé's home."

Ruwee Naberrie, Padmé's father bumbled down the staircase. "My daughter and son-in-law. How glad I am that you are safe!"

Following him was Padmé's sister, Sola. She shared her sister's long, dark locks, but her face showed that she was a few years older. "Padmé!" She ran to her sister and they embraced.

"Father, Sola, how wonderful to see you! Where are Ryoo and Pooja?" Padmé always loved to see her nieces when she visited home. She loved children in general.

"They are eating at a friend's home tonight. But they will be overjoyed to see you," replied Sola. "We heard that Chancellor Palpatine has died! The whole planet is in mourning. We are glad you two were not involved."

Anakin swallowed hard. He awkwardly shifted his eyes to the side. "Actually, his death is what brings us back here," he explained. "His data pad contains information vital to the fate of the Republic."

Sola gasped and they all sat down. Padmé caught them up on the story and told them about the Chancellor's true identity.

"A Sith Lord?" Ruwee whistled. "I don't believe it. Well, of course I believe my daughter, but I never would have thought it."

"Yes. It all seems very unlikely," Jobal added as she set the table. "I shudder knowing that the man was once in this very room having dinner with us."

Anakin more than shuddered at Palpatine having any kind of relationship with Padmé's family. He had never asked his wife how long she had known him when he was Senator. The topic had never come up, although it probably would have been helpful to the mission. He was determined to complete this mission as soon as possible so everything could return to normal. He inwardly laughed at himself. Nothing would ever return to normal with the arrival of the babies.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Naberrie, but I'm afraid I'll have to miss it. I must retrieve the Chancellor's data pad as soon as possible. If you could direct me the whereabouts of his old office, I would be grateful."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? Remember, I'm quite familiar with the layout of the Senatorial building," Padmé offered.

Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie gave their daughter surprised looks. Sola smirked. Her sister was still her usual energetic, adventurous self. "In your condition?" Jobal exclaimed.

"Yes, it's far too dangerous. You need to rest, my love," said Anakin, as he caressed her cheek.

"All right," Padmé conceded. "But it will be difficult for you to enter the chancellor's office, as it is now occupied by another Senator. His data pad may not even be there. I would recommend that you visit his home instead."

"His _home_?" Anakin said quizzically.

"Yes," said Sola. "It is not far from here. An hour's walk, at most. I will give you directions."

Anakin and Padmé shared an embrace as Anakin left on his journey. He had to move as quietly as possibly and attract little attention. Instead of taking mass transportation, he decided to walk. He tried to concentrate on gathering the Force around him. He would definitely need it, as he was about to enter the home of a Sith. Who knew what kinds of traps would await him?

Less than forty minutes later, he arrived at the house. Rather, he should call it a mansion. The large estate overlooked the lake, and was at least a mile away from any other building. This arrangement was very clever of Palpatine, thought Anakin. A grand villa was the expected home of a powerful chancellor. It was also far removed, leaving him to plan the demise of the Jedi in solitude.

Before Anakin entered, he reached out to the Force. A deep sense of foreboding enveloped the house. This would not have been surprising, considering whose house it was. But the dark side of the Force was living here, floating through the property like a looming cloud. He stepped inside with caution.

Anakin resolved that he would not fail. The weight of the entire galaxy was on his shoulders, but it did not daunt him. Instead, it propelled him forward. He wanted to ransack the place, but his training prevented him. He was more mindful of his Jedi training now. Now that he knew Palpatine's words had all been lies. Think about the person, Obi-Wan used to say. Based on his personality, where would he hide the data pad?

Just then, a red flash of light descended from the spiral staircase above. A form somersaulted through the air and effortlessly landed in front of Anakin. The being's mechanical legs dented the solid floor. Anakin barely had time to think, but he drew his lightsaber on instinct. He took in the sight before him, and stifled a gasp. Although he hadn't seen him in 13 years, Anakin instantly recognized the Dathomirian standing before him. It was Darth Maul.

"So, we meet again, Chosen One." Darth Maul scowled.

"It was your starfighter trailing me, wasn't it?" Anakin seethed.

"How easy a target you make. Blasting you would have been too painless a death for the likes of you, Skywalker." Maul looked amused, looked confident that he could slice Anakin to pieces with his double-bladed lightsaber.

"What do you want?" Anakin demanded, matching Maul's arrogance.

"You Jedi killed my master. I have come to avenge his death." Vengeance. That was what every Sith wanted. Anakin had wanted vengeance, too, at a few different moments in his life. He had never wanted it more than against the sand people. Memories rapidly flooded his mind. Shmi's last breath hitting his face. The cowering horror of the Tusken Raider children. Palpatine's face when he revealed his identity. Another memory appeared to Anakin. This one was strange. It was not Anakin's memory. He saw a lightsaber piece Qui-Gon Jinn. The lightsaber's owner glowed red and black.

With Anakin lost in thought, Maul seized the opportunity to lash out on the offensive. He spun his lightsaber and hurled it close to Anakin. At the last moment, Anakin deflected it and retaliated. He stared into the same eyes from the memory. Soon, Palpatine's mansion became a battleground. He fine things shattered to the floor. The rooms flashed red and blue light.

Anakin was at a standstill. He knew why. He was fighting out of anger. He tried to let go of it. Maul's strong blows were depleting his strength. His painful memories would not help him now. He reached out to the Force for help. The split second required to do this was the perfect opening for Maul, who kicked out at Anakin's stomach with his metal leg. The blow sent the Jedi Master careening back into a desk.

Dazed, Anakin felt a strange sensation come over him. It was as if time stopped. His hear stopped beating. He was having a vision, the same recurring nightmare that haunted him. Padmé was on the birthing table. She was in pain, but she delivered the babies. She swaddled them and rocked them.

Anakin snapped out of his vision, willing his heart to beat again. Maul ran toward him, twirling his lightsaber above his head. _Perfect_ , thought Anakin. A voice came to him, saying, "Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts." The first advice that Qui-Gon ever gave him. It was good advice, Anakin knew, but he needed to think now. _Just allow me one thought, Qui-Gon_.

Anakin leapt from the floor. It only took one thought for Anakin to drive the saber through Maul's heart: the thought of the Sith escaping and possible getting to Padmé. As the Dathomirian fell, something dropped out of his cloak: Palpatine's data pad.

* * *

Anakin ran back to the Naberrie home in record time. He made sure that no one followed him on the dark roads. He had no idea how long he had been fighting Maul, but the sky was now pitch black, lit only by stars.

When he walked into the house, all was quiet. He walked towards the sitting room, and saw Padmé snuggled on the couch. She had one arm draped around each of her two nieces. Anakin took in her tranquility and beauty. This was exactly how she had looked in his vision, with one arm nestling each twin. He knew she would master the role of mother with ease.

He walked into Padmé's room and closed the door, so as not to disturb anyone. He signaled Obi-Wan on his comlink.

Finally, the Jedi Master picked up. "Yes?" The grogginess in Obi-Wan's voice struck Anakin as uncharacteristic and a bit comical.

"I've retrieved the data pad, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan perked up. "Excellent! Send me all of the files, and Siri and I will investigate. Did you run into any trouble?"

"Just a little." Anakin pondered whether or not to tell Obi-Wan about Maul. It was a sensitive topic to him. His Master had withheld from sharing information with Anakin in the past. But he had to tell someone. "Maul was guarding Palpatine's home. He attacked."

Obi wan remained silent.

"He is no more." Anakin informed him.

"I see," said Obi-Wan impassively. "You get some rest, Anakin. We'll contact you with our findings tomorrow."

They disconnected, and Anakin climbed into Padmé's bed. He feared sleep, feared his vivid nightmare would return once again. But he could not prevent his exhaustion from overtaking him.

He did not dream of Padmé, but only heard a voice during his slumber. "You _are_ the Chosen One," bellowed the voice. Immediately Anakin recognized it as Qui-Gon's. It continued, "Your life _will_ matter. But perhaps not for the reasons you once thought."

Why had the Jedi Master been on his mind lately? Why had he been contacting him? Anakin welcomed his presence, but found it puzzling. It was as if Qui-Gon could communicate directly with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks a lot for reading. What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Resurface

**Chapter 8 – Resurface**

 **A/N: Hi, thank you all for your continued favorites, follows, and reviews! This is my attempt at writing a romantic chapter. I'm not used to it; let me know how I did!**

* * *

"Wake up!" called a female voice. To Obi-Wan, it sounded faint as a whisper. The tones drifted through his head like soft music. He was lying on his back but could not open his eyes. He didn't know if he was dreaming, awake, or neither.

Soon, the voice became louder and less muffled. "Obi-Wan!" It repeated his name multiple times. He continued to ignore it. Not by choice – his body was too weak and tired to move. Just then, he heard the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber activating. This made him open his eyes ever so slightly. A violet lightsaber was pointed directly at him, about two centimeters from his nose. Its owner's blue eyes were giving him a death stare. He jerked back, now fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I would have to leave without you!" Siri Tachi rolled her eyes impatiently, smirking at the sight of a disheveled Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shimmied away from the glowing blade, up against the back of his sleepcouch. "Siri! What in the galaxy are you doing? Put that thing away!"

"No, Master Kenobi, the question is, what are _you_ doing? I've been trying to contact you all morning." She deactivated her lightsaber and tucked it back into her hilt.

"I…I'm sorry. I guess I…overslept?" Obi-Wan was feeling very disoriented. The last thing he remembered was talking to Anakin on the comlink. Then, he had blacked out.

"I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary, Master Jedi." She took a seat at the end of his sleepcouch. Underneath her playful tone, Siri could tell something was wrong. She had known Obi-Wan for over thirty years, since they were younglings. He never overslept.

"Oh yes, it definitely is. I just never had reason to use it." Obi-Wan looked into Siri's eyes. They gleamed with life and vigor. He looked away while he still could, before he was completely mesmerized. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh! Anakin had recovered the data pad. He has sent me the files." He walked over to his desk fumbled around, looking for his own data pad.

"I know. Good thing he sent them to me, too. I've been scouring them all morning."

Obi-Wan turned and grinned sheepishly. This was supposed to be a joint mission and it seemed Siri was doing all the work. "Thank you, Siri. What did you find out?"

"We must go to Separatist headquarters to end this war once and for all. Master Yoda has already chartered a ship for us. It's on the landing platform now. I'll tell you more on the way, but you are not going to like where we are headed."

Obi-Wan gazed at her curiously, raising an eyebrow as he walked to his closet.

"Mustafar," she replied. "I'll wait for you in the ship."

* * *

Mustafar was an Outer Rim planet, quite far away from Coruscant. It was going to take a while for the Jedi team to get there, even with a jump to hyperspace. Obi-Wan considered the lava-covered planet to be quite dreadful. But he would go anywhere to end the Clone War. As they departed, he contacted Anakin and told him to stand by on Naboo.

For the first hour, he and Siri strategized. They did not want to take any lives, but they also did not know how many leaders there would be. Palpatine had been cleverly vague in his data pad files; he had given no specific names or numbers. Arresting everyone might prove difficult. One main priority was to get information. What did Palpatine plan on doing by conspiring with the Separatists? If they complied with the Jedi's questions, perhaps they could form a peaceful alliance. They also wanted to shut down all of the battle droids deployed throughout the galaxy. Obi-Wan and Siri could only hope for a peaceful exchange.

With plans made, Siri put the ship on autopilot. She turned to Obi-Wan.

"What happened last night?" Her even tone masked a great deal of concern.

"What?" Obi-Wan was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Anakin had a run-in with Maul on Naboo. He killed him."

Siri gasped. She didn't know what to say. She knew this was a very sensitive topic with Obi-Wan. So she called upon the Force for patience, knowing he would continue.

"I've been hearing from Qui-Gon lately. He speaks through my dreams, but I am certain it is really him."

"You mean he is able to use the Force to contact you?"

"Yes. And these are not just visions. I know he is alive."

"Perhaps when this is all over you will have more time to meditate and respond to him."

"I don't know. Look what happened when I was given a few days to think." Obi-Wan was referring to oversleeping.

"I said meditate, not think. What else is troubling you?" Siri saw that Obi-Wan's eyes were still glazed with sadness. If he weren't a model Jedi, she would say she sensed fear in him.

"Do you think Anakin will be expelled from the Jedi Order?" He blurted out, getting straight to the point. He had already told Siri about the secret marriage, and she had seen the pregnancy for herself.

She didn't hesitate. "No. I believe you will find a way out of this."

"Me? But why would the Council listen to me?"

Siri moved closer to Obi-Wan and reassuringly placed her hands on either side of his arms. "Obi-Wan, you are Anakin's best friend. You love him. You will do all you can to help him."

Obi-Wan marveled at Siri's ability to switch between mature and sarcastic responses. The Clone Wars had changed his longtime friend and, if he dare say it, more than friend.

"In order to argue something, I must believe it." He paused. Her open glance and comforting touch propelled him to keep talking. "What about you, Siri? Do you believe the Jedi should marry and have families?"

It seemed that he was referring to Anakin and Padmé, but really he was digging up he and Siri's past. They had admitted to loving each other as teenagers, only to have Yoda and Qui-Gon find out. They agreed to never speak of their feelings again. Through the years, they had stayed friends, and finally admitted their love for each other again two years ago, when Siri had almost died in a crash. Obi-Wan could never bring himself to talk about these moments. The what-ifs were too painful. But his recent dream had stirred up past memories and desires.

Siri knew what he was insinuating. The life suddenly faded from her deep blue eyes. "To be honest, I never thought about it. I assumed things would never change, and it was either you or the Jedi. But I also never thought that the Jedi would become warriors. Things _have_ changed for the Order, Obi-Wan."

"You're right, Siri. The Order is not as strong as it once was. Perhaps it needs a change." He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Your wisdom never ceases to amaze me. It seems you grow wiser as I become more confused. What happened to that headstrong Padawan I once knew?"

"She's still there, hardened by war." She whispered close to his face. "And she only learns from the best." She opened her mouth slightly and brushed his lips with hers. He leaned into the kiss. He hadn't kissed her for years, but his mouth remembered the taste.

* * *

Before long, Mustafar was within view. The fiery red color was reflected in Obi-Wan's eyes. It mirrored the fire burning within: not anger, but passion, in the purest sense. A passion for peace, a renewed Republic, and the idea of change.


	9. Chapter 9 - Duty

**Chapter 9 - Duty**

A groggy Anakin Skywalker trudged into the dining room. He rubbed his eyes and struggled to remember the events of the previous day. The entire Naberrie family was already seated and enjoying a breakfast meal.

"Anakin, how kind of you to join us," Sola joked. Her children, Ryoo and Pooja, ran to their Uncle Anakin. The seven and five-year-old girls hugged his legs, giggling all the while.

"Did you bring Artoo?" Ryoo asked, glancing up at her tree-sized uncle. Pooja gave him a wide-eyed stare.

Despite his fatigue and uneasiness, Anakin could not help but smile looking at his nieces. He bent down and gave them each a hug. "Yes, he's in Padmé's room, why don't you go wake him up?"

They ran off, squealing in delight, forgetting all about their half-eaten breakfast.

Padmé broke the light-hearted moment. "Anakin, did you complete your mission?"

The Jedi Master quickly snapped back to reality. Suddenly he recalled everything; the Chancellor's Mansion, the fight with Maul, and the data pad. "Yes…well, mostly. I got the data pad, but it only contained part of the information we need. The Separatist headquarters is located on Mustafar. Obi-Wan and Siri are headed there now. I must join them, there's no telling what kind of trouble -"

Anakin stopped at the sound of his wife's shriek. He knew from experience that she was good at masking pain, but this was clearly too horrible to conceal. She grimaced and grasped the table with one hand, and her plump stomach with the other.

"Padmé!" The Naberries rushed to her aid. Anakin tried to maintain a level head but he couldn't. He also sprang to his wife's side and grasped her hand.

"That felt like a contraction," managed Padmé, breathing heavily.

Anakin rubbed her palm with his thumb. "Is there a med center near here? Or I can call a Jedi Healer here right away."

"She shouldn't be moved very far right now," Jobal said. "Sola, you must call for Dr. Neros right away." She turned to Anakin, "She is the family physician. She doesn't live far."

"But we agreed that the Healers at the Temple could best deliver our children," protested Anakin.

Ruwee had been looking on in horror as the situation unfolded. He had already had two grandchildren delivered but the tension of the situation still unnerved him. "Son, there's no time to bring the Jedi here! Besides, someone could follow them and bring danger on us all. Dr. Neros will be able to help.

Anakin conceded. He wasn't thinking straight. He was only thinking about Padmé's safety.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri's ship darted towards the crumbling surface of Mustafar. Lava surged in thick waves, and there were only a few mining shelters and a small place to land the ship. The sound of erupting volcanoes was deafening. No one tried to fire at the Jedi, which made them uneasy. Palpatine's files had clearly shown these coordinates to be a Separatist base. The question was, where were the Separatist leaders now?

There was only one footpath through the hot lava to the largest building, so Obi-Wan and Siri had no choice but to follow it.

"They might be luring us into a trap! Be careful." Obi-Wan shouted over the rushing springs of fiery liquid.

"I'm ready for anything. Either way, we'll have no choice but to confront them," Siri yelled back steadily.

They arrived at the entrance, and cut through the keypad-locked door with their lightsabers. They were met by a barrage of droideka fire. One by one they blocked and cut their way through the fire, making the hallway a light show of blue and violet. Finally, they were at another set of durasteel doors. Before they had a chance to cut them open, the doors slid open by themselves. Staring back at them was Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation. Surrounding him were various other Separatist leaders, including the Geonosian Poggle the Lesser.

"Jedi!" Gunray exclaimed. "We were not expecting Jedi."

"Well who else would you expect, considering you partnered with a Sith Lord?" Siri retorted. Obi-Wan cast her a disapproving glance. There was no use riling them up any more than necessary.

"Lord Sidious promised us peace! Surely Jedi would not dispute a man's dying wishes." Nute Gunray argued, trying to mask his fear. It was not working.

"That man was a Sith Lord! He never wanted peace, he wanted power!" Siri shouted, earning another of Obi-Wan's famous glances.

Obi-Wan knew that Siri's fiery remarks stemmed from her desire for justice. Still, he had to step in before her righteous anger jeopardized the mission.

"Would you rather be arrested by the Jedi for conspiring with a Sith Lord or tell us how to shut down you droid armies?" Obi-Wan's fixed gaze and immovable stance commanded the room.

Despite his cowardice, Nute Gunray was the only leader with the courage to speak. "But surely -"

"Choose, or we'll choose for you. Lord Sidious can no longer protect you." Siri demanded, spitting out Palpatine's Sith title like a disease. She was all business now. Obi-Wan admired her for her ability to instantly switch between wise, contemplative, and fierce.

"We want peace, too, as much as you do." Obi-Wan offered.

Nute Gunray looked around. The other leaders were frozen in place. "All right," he conceded. "But we cannot shut down the droid armies from here. Lord Sidious placed a security measure. Should he die, he did not want the armies controlled from this base. You must go to Geonosis."

Obi-Wan wondered what the site of the first Clone Wars battle had to do with this. He remembered that day vividly and did not wish to relive it by visiting again. But it was his duty. Siri's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You will all come with us. I never want to see this planet again."

* * *

"How far apart are your contractions now, dear?" Dr. Nova Neros walked into Padmé's bedroom. She was a middle-aged human with dark grey, curly hair and amber eyes. Most would call her the motherly type, but she also was a bit of a scatterbrain, for a doctor.

"They are getting closer together, approximately once every nine minutes," Anakin answered.

Dr. Neros smirked, and through her pain, Padmé managed a laugh. Anakin had been monitoring and reporting his wife's progress for the past few hours with Jedi-like precision.

"What?" he said, wondering what was so funny. "Okay, you got me. I rounded up. It's actually eight minutes and forty-five point three seconds." He reached over and squeezed Padmé's hand. He couldn't bear to see her like this. The dream still played itself over and over in his mind's eye. He concentrated on helping Dr. Neros because that's all he could do to help save his wife.

Just then, Anakin's comlink sounded. "Anakin…Anakin…do you copy?" It was Obi-Wan. "You must meet us….Geonosis…Separtists….space station….Sidious." They lost connection. Transmission was faulty, but Anakin sensed a great deal of distress in his voice.

Panic filled Anakin's being. The situation sounded grave. He did not want to fail his friend and Master. He did not want to leave Master Tachi to die. But they were not his wife. They were not his babies.

"Ani, what's going on? Obi-Wan sounded in trouble." Padmé breathed through the pain.

"Padmé. My love, I will not leave you. I _will_ stay with you and watch my children be born. It is my duty as a father. You and the children need me now."

"But what kind of galaxy will they live in if evil wins?" Now Padmé squeezed her husband's hand. "You must go." She let out a small cry as the next contraction began.

A small tear slid down Anakin's face. He could not leave her without knowing that she would be all right. But he had to. He knew she was right. It was his duty as a Jedi. He kissed her forehead as the tear splashed onto her hair. He walked out the door, and did not look back.

 **A/N: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed! Let me know in a review (:**


End file.
